A Theory In Happiness
by SilentYume
Summary: Hannibal has everything in his life. Money, good reputation and good looks. What if an incident would turn his life around. What's a Cannibal got to do when he turns into a father? Daddy!Hannibal and Adorable Son!Will Part two: Life of A Cannibal Father
1. Newly Found Fatherhood

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Yes?" Hannibal Lecter smiled politely. On normal circumstances, it was his secretary who fixes his scheduling appointments but due to her being unavailable he would have to make do.

"Hello Doctor Lecter, my name is Anna Milton from Social Services. May I please have a moment of your time?" She said with a smile as she asked politely.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, he wondered why the Social Services is asking about him.

"Of course, come in." He said as he opened the door of his office. She smiled and sat down on one of the chairs that was normally used by his patients. He went over his cabinet and took out some wine and glasses. He offered one to the woman in front of him and she smiled and gave a small whisper of thank you. He sat down on the chair and poured wine on his own glass.

"Now," He paused as he eyed the woman. She wore a clothing that was pleasing to they eye and shows her professionalism and so far, the woman had been polite. Though she seemed to be going to tell him something in urgency. "What does the Social Service came here to tell me?"

"Well- Doctor Lecter." She paused, unsure where to start before continuing. She removed the strayed hair on her face and tucked it beneath her ear. It was a sign of nervousness. "We came across a three year old today who had been in a very traumatizing event..."

"And you want me to help you with this child?" He asked, curious about a new case.

"Yes, but there is something else Doctor..." She eyed him as if assessing him. "You see, we came across his birth certificate and it says that you were the father of that child."

Hannibal paused from sipping his wine. A child? How did it happen? Suddenly, he remembered a one night stand in a party once. The woman was very lovely with her dark brown hair and her bright blue eyes. She seemed intelligent and Hannibal was entranced by her. They talked and danced all night and he invited her to his house in which she delightfully accepted. When Hannibal woke up, she was already gone. It was very rude and he had planned on tracking her down, but it seemed she just disappeared.

and suddenly he finds out that they had a child together. A boy.

"Where is his mother?" He asked.

"She's missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, a call has been made by some worried neighbors. According to them, they heard a lot of screaming coming from that house. When the police came in, they found the child being beaten by the mother's supposed live-in partner and current boyfriend."

She opened her bag and showed him some of the pictures. Hannibal eyed the picture. Yes, that was her. She was smiling in front of the camera with his boyfriend. Yet, there was no pictures of the child and Hannibal couldn't help but feel anger for the woman. He shouldn't have let her get away from him.

"The man is currently on police custody while the woman is being searched around the country." She paused before taking another picture to show to him. This time, it was a picture of a small child wearing hospital clothes. He had bandages on his cheeks and head, but there was a small sweet smile on his face as he clutched a small and slightly damaged dog plushie on his arms.

"I see..." He touched the picture in awe as he stared at the child. This was his child, his own son. He suddenly felt a sudden pang in his heart. His son was in the hospital hurting and he didn't even knew he existed. What kind of life had the child lived through in his short life?

"Doctor..." Anna looked at the doctor. She knew that it was a lot to take in, but she didn't want poor William to grow up in an orphanage. "Please, the child needs you. Will is a very sweet child, quiet but a very sweet child. He needs you right now... You're the only family he has left."

Hannibal stared at the woman in front of him and nodded. He knew he wouldn't regret his decision.

"I'll take him."

* * *

"So, you're going to take the child?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Bedelia's tone. It was as if she was disappointed in his decision. She had been his pyschiatrist and personal advisor for a long time, and he didn't like the tone she had been using.

"Yes, I believe that it's the right thing for me to do." He replied smoothly.

"Have you thought this through?" She asked lightly as she sipped her wine. "As much as I hope you know what you're doing, I don't think you do."

Hannibal gazed at her defiantly. "I know what I'm doing," he stated firmly. "I don't care what kind of things come out of it, I want that child living with me."

"Are you sure that this is in his best interest?" She asked. "You do know that if you take the child, you would have to take care of it and that means it would also change your...lifestyle."

"I believe that him staying with me will be in our best interest." Hannibal replied. He knew that by having the child in his life, it would mean that having to be more careful in his huntings. He knew that it would change his world, but he couldn't imagine leaving his own flesh and blood into someone else's hands.

"Well then, Congratulations on being a father Hannibal." Bedelia said as she raised her glass.

"Thank you, I appreciate the sentiment." Hannibal smiled slightly as their glasses clincked together.

A father. He was a father.

* * *

"Doctor Lecter, I would like you to meet your son, William Graham Lecter." Anna smiled as she gently showed Hannibal the little boy in the bed. He was tightly clutching his raggedy dog plushie and his blue eyes were looking down and was avoiding his gaze. He looked so small and helpless in the large bed.

Hannibal looked at his little boy and suddenly he felt a sudden stirring inside of him that was some sort of emotion that he couldn't pinpoint.

"He's a little shy…" Anna said sheepishly, they both knew why Will wasn't fond of strangers and adults in general.

Hannibal just smiled gently and sat beside the bed. "Hello, dear Will. My name is Hannibal and… I'm your father."

William looked up to him with a sudden intensity in his eyes and Hannibal was quite surprised. "You're Will's Daddy?" He said in a wobbly voice.

"Yes," Hannibal nodded as he clutched his little boy's fragile hands. "I'm your Daddy."

"Mommy said daddy doesn't like me very much." He whispered. "She said Will's a burden."

"No child, I didn't knew you existed until now and I'm truly sorry for that." He said as he squeezed his hand.

Will just looked at his hands before nodding. He looked down and clutched his toy.

"That's a nice toy you have there, May I know his name?" He asked.

"Rover… He's old though." Will mumbled as he hugged the tattered plushie tightly in his arms. It was his own security blanket.

"Well I'd say that's settled," Anna said softly, her hands were clutching the adoption papers. She gave the documents to Hannibal and smiled.

"This document will be proof that you're a sole guardian of this child." She said as she pointed on the places for him to sign. "There will be a someone from social service who will check in a few weeks if Will is doing okay in his environment, but that is just formalities. We have complete trust that you will take care of Will here." She smiled as she ruffled Will's hair.

"When will that meeting will be held?" He asked.

"Oh, it will be a surprise visit." She said sheepishly. "Well, that's done. Congratulations Doctor Lecter, you're now officially a father and a guardian to William Graham." She said brightly as she fixed the documents back in her bag. "If you need anything then, please feel free to give us a call."

"Thank you." He replied before she left. He looked at his son and smiled. He laid a hand on Will's smaller ones. Somehow, the trembling of his hands had lessened somewhat but it was still a lot to take in for him.

He was now a father to a wonderful and beautiful child.

"What about… Gary?" Will whispered as he looked at him with frightened eyes. "He won't come back anymore?" He asked in a high pitched tone.

"No child, That man wouldn't come near you ever again." Hannibal vowed. He hoped that the police wasn't able to take him, so that Hannibal could extract the punishment himself. He would have made a very delicious dish, but he guessed he would just have to hunt Will's mother and make her pay for what she did to 'his' son.

"Ready to go home?" He asked softly. The doctors told him that he could bring his son home today, and he was delighted with that fact. Will blinked sleepily before nodding. He put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it. He laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder and smiled.

"It's nice having a good daddy…" He whispered as Hannibal patted his back to sleep.

"I'm glad you think so." Hannibal replied simply.

Hannibal thought about the future ahead of him. Birthdays, Holidays, School and going to college. Years with Will are ahead of him.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for the bright future in the coming years.

His bright new happy future.

He just couldn't wait.


	2. Annoying Patients and Random Plans

**WARNING: I do not own Hannibal**

**English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

**Slight-sappiness**

**Picture Made by Lucleon who was kind enough to lend me the picture as long as I give credit**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annoying Patients and Random Plans**

* * *

Hannibal gave a mental sigh as he listened to patient's rambling. Franklyn had been a hopeless case. He was recommended to him by one of his fellow psychiatrist, he thought that he could see some potential in the man but he was nothing more than a bother.

"I hate being this neurotic." The man sobbed as he wiped his snot on his tissue. Hannibal stared at it in masked disgust, but refrain from saying anything. 'Rude.' He thought to himself.

"If you weren't neurotic, Franklyn, you'd be something much worse." Hannibal replied smoothly. Oh, how he would rather be at home right now spending time with his son. The last few days had been tough for both Hannibal and Will. It's not because Will was a troublesome child, but rather his son had been rather distant towards him.

Will wouldn't even look at him in the eye. He was quiet and he was very insistent on not being a bother around the house. There was a moment when Hannibal heard a soft sobbing on the living room. He went there and saw Will softly crying while clutching his bleeding forehead. Hannibal immediately rushed to his son's aide and Will immediately fell quiet and stopped crying. He kept insisting that he was fine even though the evidence of his bleeding forehead said otherwise.

His son who instead of seeking help from him, remained quiet and instead tried to seek comfort to himself. Oh, how Hannibal's heart ached that night. When he asked what happened, Will replied that he was playing when he accidentally fell and whacked his head on the table.

Will was only three years of age and yet, he was determined on doing things by himself. Not once did Hannibal remembered his son asking for anything. Unlike other children, Will had accomplished many things that children his age wouldn't even dare do.

It made Hannibal wonder, did Will learned from a young age not to ask for help when it was needed? He could imagine his child. A smaller and younger version of his child silently crying to himself as he nursed his bruises and aches. No one to help him through his pain, no one to share the burden with. Somehow, it made Hannibal's heart tear apart. His child, who was only three years of age had suffered something that no child his age should suffer from.

His William never did asked for help, but when it came he reveled in the comfort that was offered to him. He would clutch on Hannibal tightly as if he would disappear from him. So, Hannibal made sure to offer every last bit of love in his dark heart for that child.

After talking to his obsessive patient, Hannibal was very glad to come home to his young son. Somehow, it was nice to have someone waiting for him at home. It was a nice change from his daily life.

* * *

When he opened the front door, he saw his little son peaking from the living room. A small shyful smile graced his little features.

"Daddy-" He said softly. He looked as if he wanted to leave and ran to Hannibal at the same time.

"Come here," Hannibal replied as he crouched down and spread his arms. Will immediately ran and jumped in his arms.

Hannibal gave a small private smile as he scooped up his son who squealed in delight. Even though Will can be shy, he can also be a bit energetic like a normal three year old boy his age.

"Welcome home, Daddy…" Will said shyly as he looked down and fiddled on Hannibal's tie. He was still not used on looking at his father in the eye.

"Did you have fun today?" Hannibal asked and before Will could answer, Alana Bloom came towards them.

"He did-" Alana smiled at Will who hid from his father's shoulder. "Will is such a wonderful child…" She paused. "Hannibal, may I talk to you privately?" She asked.

"Of course," Hannibal nodded as he set Will down.

Will nervously looked at Hannibal and the eye, worried that he had done something wrong.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Will. Go play with your toys." Hannibal smiled as to assure him that he did nothing wrong. Will nodded, looking at Hannibal for the last time before he scurried away to give the adults some privacy.

"Is there something wrong Alana?" Hannibal asked. He doubt that there was something wrong with William, he was the perfect child. If only other children could be like his son.

"No, Will is a sweet child Hannibal… just a bit… shy." Alana admitted. "He's cautious for a child his age and he tends to keep quiet and often keep things to himself."

"Well, I believe he would grow out of it. He just needs time." Hannibal answered.

"Do you often spend time together?" Alana asked.

"Of course, we spend a lot of time together after I go home."

Alana looked at the clock. It was already eight when Hannibal came home.

"Hannibal, Will needs to spend more time with you. To get to know you better. He needs you to be there for him." Alana said softly. "Why don't you two take a vacation together?"

"A vacation?" Hannibal asked. He never went to vacation. He enjoyed his job too much, especially with sorting through people's mind and manipulating them to his will.

"Yes, it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other." Alana smiled.

"I'll… think about it." Hannibal said.

"That's all I ask." Alana grinned. "I have to go, I still have some meeting to go to." She rolled her eyes. "Jack Crawford seemed to want to ask me about recommending someone to look at killer's minds."

"Oh?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting' He thought.

Alana nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go." She looked to the other room to see Will drawing quietly on a piece of paper. "Give my love to him." She said before leaving.

* * *

Hannibal cooked their dinner and called will to the dining room. Ever since having a child in his home, Hannibal had a hard time on adjusting on the cook meals on their home. Will who was both starved and was used to cheap cookings was very unused to Hannibal's way of cooking. It was hard to make the food look extravagant and beautiful when all the child wanted was to eat Mac and cheese.

So, Hannibal searched for foods on the internet that would delight Will in some way. So he had decided on decorating the food in the shapes of fun shapes such as stars and dinosaurs and other shapes that he knows Will would love.

Will sat down just in time for Hannibal to serve the dishes. Will looked on the food in delight when he saw the shapes of the food that Hannibal prepared and it made his heart melt a little at the scene. He was used to people giving him looks of amazement when they see the food he prepared for them, but Will's expression would always be his favorite.

His wonderful little food critique.

"So, I was talking to Alana earlier…" He said casually after taking a bite of the food. Will raised his head and paused on eating.

"Did Will do somethin' wrong?" Will asked nervously. Hannibal could see the slight shake from Will's shoulder.

"No, Will." Hannibal smiled reassuringly. "Alana just merely suggest that you and I should spend more time together."

"It's okay…" Will answered as he cut the cloud shape food on his plate into half. "Daddy's busy. Will shouldn't bother Daddy."

"It's fine, Will." Hannibal answered. "I'll cancel some appointments so that we can have a vacation together, okay?"

"Uhn!" Will nodded and gave a wide bright smile and Hannibal thought that cancelling a few appointments was worth it to see that bright smile on his son's face.

After eating, Hannibal took Will to the bathroom to take a bath and to get ready for bed time. When they were finished, he took Will to their bedroom (since Hannibal didn't want Will to be away from him just yet.)

"A bedtime story then?" Hannibal suggested as Will snuggled on the covers. "Any suggestions?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"The one with 'nimals!" Will said as he sucked on his thumb, a habit that Hannibal would have to break, but for now he would let his son have that comfort. He took the book called "It's time to sleep, My love" and settled down with Will who snuggled to his side.

"It's time to sleep, it's time to sleep,

the fishes croon in waters deep.

The songbirds sing in trees above,

"It's time to sleep, my love, my love."

Will smiled as he listened to the story. His large doe eyes blinking in tiredness. Hannibal's soothing voice continued to flow around the room as he softly read the book to his son. He was not one for story telling, but he was willing to try it out for his son. He was lucky to come across this book since it was a good read that has a gentle bedtime story perfect for lulling little ones to sleep. Simple, rhyming text creates a picture of nighttime stillness as animals grow weary and settle down to go to sleep. If there was a line that Hannibal liked it was the last line.

"And as you dream inside your sleep,

the fishes crooning in the deep, and

all the songbirds up above

will sleep and dream of you, my love,

of you, the one I love."

He finished and closed the book to see his son sleeping blissfully. Hannibal smiled and removed himself from his son's grasp to take the book back on the shelf. He went to his office room to finish some paperwork and to cancel his appointments with his patients, which was a tedious task especially since he had to apologize to them.

"But- But you're my Doctor!" Franklyn stuttered. "It's the only time that I got to see you!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience Franklyn, but there are personal matters that I need to handle." Hannibal replied when he heard a small shuffle on his door. The door opened and showed his little son rubbing his tired eyes with his raggedy plushie that was dangling on his hand.

"Daddy?" Will cried as he searched for his father. Hannibal realized that Will had just a nightmare.

"Will-" Hannibal whispered as Will sniffled and ran to his arms.

"Daddy-" Will cried as he sobbed in Hannibal's arms. "Scared- m' scrared."

"Who is that? Is that a kid? Do you have a child, Doctor?" Franklyn asked over the phone and Hannibal stopped himself from cursing.

"I have to go Franklyn. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience." He replied before closing his phone.

"W-wait!"

On normal circumstances, Hannibal wouldn't do that but for now his only concern right now was comforting his child.

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay, you're fine." Hannibal whispered as they walked to the kitchen to give Will some warm milk to soothe him. After that, they went back upstairs and into their bedroom for a much needed rest.

"I'm sorry I left," He whispered.

"Nightmare…" Will answered as he sucked on his thumb and snuggled to Hannibal's arms. "Dreamt Daddy's gone and bad Daddy and scary Mommy was here! Will was scared, Daddy!"

"It's just a dream, Will." Hannibal crooned quietly, he hoped that with his low voice it would urge Will on going back to sleep.

"Daddy won't leave?" Will murmured in a sleepy tone.

"Never." Hannibal vowed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Will?"

"When are we going on a v-va-cation?" He asked, struggling with the word vacation.

"Tomorrow, I already know a place where we could go to. It has a beautiful scenery, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it there."

"Sorry-daddy…" Will whispered, sucking his thumb tiredly. "Didn't mean to be a stupid cry baby…" He sniffled.

Hannibal stiffened. He didn't like hearing those words from any children, espcially his child. Oh, how he wouldn't give to kill William's step father personally himself. The mother was already on his secret hideouts. It would be nice to make something good in something so bad.

"Shh... it's alright. You're not a stupid crybaby" Hannibal replied. "You're a wonderful child, my dear sweet Will."

"Still sorry…"

" you're just tired... Go to sleep." Hannibal said soothingly.

"Night Night Daddy."

Hannibal smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before raising the blanket to give Will more comfort since tonight was a rather chilly night. Hopefully, the weather would be warm by tomorrow.

Before going to sleep, Hannibal had a sudden thought. Tomorrow would be the first time going outing with son, he had to make it special somehow. With a smile on his face, Hannibal fell asleep thinking of ideas of spending a good day with his son.

* * *

**NOTES: NEXT CHAPTER: Hannibal V.S The Claw Machine**

**I made Will speak to himself in a third person since I know some kids that age who talk like that. Next chapter would be full on Fluff and Humor so get ready for it! :)**


	3. The Start Of A Weekend

**Warning: I do not own HANNIBAL.**

**This is unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

**notes: Sorry for the late update. Between getting a new job (which I hate because all day I get insulted by rude and obnoxious customers. Plus the fact that I'm only doing it for money and not because it's my dream job and wanting to go back to school to finish my studies...) and just wanting to go to bed after a stressful day It was really hard to find a time to write. But here it is! new chapter! hope you like it.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Hannibal smiled when he saw his little son sleeping sleepily with his right thumb still on his mouth as he hugged his raggedy dog on his left hand while he was curled on Hannibal's chest. It was very delightful to be sleeping and waking up like this. It was one of the best mornings Hannibal had ever experienced.

He gave Will a kissed on the forehead and laid the covers on his son to make sure that he would stay warm and toasty inside the bed. He got up and removed himself from the bed to start their breakfast. Today was a very important day for the both of them.

He made eggs and bacon with some fresh fruits cut up into tiny pieces so that Will won't choke on the food. He was almost finished cooking their breakfast when he heard little thumps of feet on the stairs.

He looked at the entrance to the kitchen to see his son with his rageddy dog with him. With a gentle smile on his face, he greeted his son a good morning.

"Hello, William." Hannibal smiled as Will shuffled and got on his seat. The chair was a bit large so he added a few books to help Will reach the table. He would have to buy a high end chair for Will, along with some clothings and other children's items. Will's clothing was atrocious if he were to be honest. It was tattered and looked as if they were hand me downs. Since he had been busy this past few week, it was very hard to find time to buy those items. He was very glad to take some vacation to take care of his son, he needed to bond with his child and no matter how interesting the patient was, they wouldn't compare to his son.

"Daddy-" Will smiled as he laid his raggedy dog on the side and patted it down. "Morning." He gave a yawn and wiped his eyes.

Hannibal smiled as he laid the food on the table. He grabbed Will as he carried and twirled him around. "Good morning, my darling child." He smiled when he heard Will squealing in delight when he twirled him.

He gave Will a lot of kisses on the cheeks as Will giggled and hugged him before setting him down on the table. He really made an amazing child. Will was the most beautiful wonderful child he had ever laid eyes upon and he was really glad for that. He was thankful to have his son in this world, and he would do whatever it takes to protect him.

"Daddy!" Will cheered as he pointed at Hannibal, in which it made Hannibal's mouth quirk a little.

"Yes," Hannibal agreed.

"Will!" Will said his name as he pointed at himself.

"William-" Hannibal agreed with a nod. His son can be quite adorable.

Hannibal smiled as Will ate a banana, if there was a fruit that Will truly liked, it was bananas and grapes. Will was very addicted to it, and it makes him very adorable in Hannibal's eyes whenever he sees his son eating happily.

"Here you go," Hannibal said as he placed the seedless grapes on Will's front.

"Grapes!" Will shouted happily.

"Daddy, Grapes!" Will said brightly.

"Now William, say please." Hannibal said with a smile. Manners were very important to him after all.

"Please?" Will asked in question.

"Yes, say please whenever you ask for something."

"Give me some, please." Will said as he raised his hands together as if he was Oliver Twist begging for more food. Hannibal laughed at his son's cuteness and picked the grapes from its stem and put it on his son's mouth who chewed it happily. Even though the grapes was small it was still a bit big on Will's mouth.

Who could have thought that a child could bring so much entertainment?

After breakfast, he packed some of his clothing. He chose to bring something that was loose yet stylish since he was going to spend most of the day outdoors. He packed some of Will's clothes since there were only few of them that looked salvageable. He really needed to buy his son some clothing. He dressed himself and Will and made sure they both looked presentable in public. He tried fixing Will's hair, but his son's curls were very hard to manage, he thought it would be okay especially since his son was adorable in his messy curls.

"Let's go," He said as he strapped the little bag on Will's shoulder while he carried the heavy loads. Will nodded brightly and with that, they headed out of the house and into their adventure.

He loaded the bag into the car and carried his son into the car where he strapped him on to the booster seat for protection.

"Are you ready?" Hannibal said as he was driving on the streets and out of the view of their home.

"Unh." Will agreed as he laid his head on the side and hugged his toy tightly. It was a bit early for him to wake up and so Hannibal thought it would be fine if he slept for a bit. Hannibal smiled and nodded and soon they were on the road and on the way to their trip. He played some soothing classical music to ensure that his son will know the good kind of music and be at rest.

If he were to be honest, it wasn't in his nature to be very informal and he tend to avoid using many physical gestures but, his son- His William, a child who was starved with physical comfort… it was hard to deny his own child such an experience and he couldn't help it himself. His son was his whole world, it was as if he was given a new life, something that is made by his own and was perfect in every way even though half of those genes are made by someone else who was so mediocre. He have a fragile life in his hands and he would do anything to protect that life.

After thirty minutes of driving on the open road, they arrived on a four star hotel, the Hyatt Regency Baltimore. Thankfully, they managed to get through the car journey without much incident/ He parked his car and opened the door and the back door where his Will was just waking up.

"Hello, dear child it's time to wake up for we are here now." Hannibal said softly as he removed the seat belt on Will's car seat. Will rubbed his eyes as he gazed around an unfamiliar place.

"Daddy, the fishes were in my dreams…" Will whispered as he hugged his father and snuggled on his chest, still feeling sleepy. "Will swam with them and t' was fun…"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed your trip with the fishes." Hannibal said in amusement as he carried Will and their baggage's to the reception area. Normal people would find it hard to do this, but Hannibal was used to carrying…heavy baggage's.

When they arrived at the reception area, the receptionist greeted them with a bright and yet, professional smile.

"Hello, welcome to Hyatt Regency Baltimore, my name is Michelle. How may I help you today?" She asked politely.

"We have a reservation for a room. Hannibal Lecter." Hannibal replied as the woman started on tapping on her computer to check for his reservation.

"Ah yes, welcome Doctor Lecter." She said as she took the key from the wall and gave it to Hannibal. "We hope you would enjoy your stay here at our Hotel." She said with smile. She rang the bell as the waited for the assistance helper to get their things. The bell alarmed Will and glanced around, he started sucking his thumb nervously and whispered to Hannibal in a wobbly voice; "Want Rover."

The receptionist glanced worriedly at them, worrying that Will would start crying soon and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the the bell boy who took Hannibal's things to help him go up. Hannibal was glad that their service was good.

"Thank you," Hannibal nodded at the receptionist before he followed the bell boy to their room. He was worried that Will wouldn't enjoy the trip especially since they would see a lot of strangers on a strange new place.

When they got into the room, Will jumped from Hannibal's arms and looked around the area. The room was spacious and clean plus, it was decorative enough to soothe Hannibal's taste for the finer things. They have a view of the ocean outside and he could smell the warm breeze from the open windows.

Hannibal gave a soft smile when he saw Will running around the room as he explored around. It was nice to see that even though his William had been trough a lot in his short little life, his son's curiosity was there. His innocence was still there.

Will suddenly stopped and looked at Hannibal. "Rover?" His voice wobbled a bit, unsure if they have packed his favorite plush toy. It was the only toy that he has.

"He's in the bag." Hannibal smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't worry, we didn't forgot about him." Will nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, Daddy." He murmured as he sat on the bed and laid his head. Hannibal placed their bags in the corner, he would fix it later, but for now he and his son would take a nap for a bit. They still have all the time in the world. He removed Will's shoes and moved him to the center of the bed so that he can sleep next to him.

Will started to suck on his thumb once more as Hannibal patted on Will's back. "Go to sleep, love." He said as he started to hum a Lithuanian lullaby. He remembered the tune when it was his own mother who sang that lullaby when he and his little sister Mischa would go to sleep. He never thought that he would be the one humming that tune for his own child someday. So many things had happened, and yet here he was humming the snuggled closer as Hannibal closed his eyes, the warmth was making him tired as well and with a soft sigh, Hannibal followed his son to the land of dreams.

* * *

Will woke up first and looked at his daddy. His daddy was always nice towards him, he never did anything to hurt him and yet he didn't understand why his daddy would like him. He learned that most adults didn't like him very much, he could also say that the children from the daycare that he used to go to didn't like him too. They called him names such as weirdo and freak. Will didn't understood what that meant but he guessed it was true especially since his mommy and Gary said that to him too. He couldn't help it though. There are times when he look at someone, he just know what they're feeling. He didn't like it since most of those things he see are bad and scary. That's also the reason why he never looks at someone's eyes. His daddy was different though, he couldn't look at him in the eye yet but his daddy's tone was always nice. He gently touched his daddy's sleeping face and snuggled next to him. He like this daddy and he hoped he wouldn't know about Will's freakishness or else, he might get send away again to scary people.

He rolled around the bed and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the large place that they were staying at. He yawned and removed the blanket away from his body and hugged his stuffed toy and greeted him softly.

"morning," He said with a hum as he patted his stuffed dog.

"Will?" Will turned to his side to his that his daddy had just woken up. He snuggled to him and felt his father's large hands touching his face.

"Did you sleep well?" Will nodded and snuggled closer to his father. Hannibal couldn't help but smile, his son was a true mystery to him. One that he was excited to learn more about. Hannibal sat up and clicked the television on for Will to watch something. He placed it on an educational channel about animals, he would die before he would let his son watch something as absurd american reality/celebrity shows.

Will watch in immersed fascination about the documentary about whales while Hannibal went to the bathroom to clean and fixed himself. They do have a day ahead of them.

After a little while, they went to the hotel restaurant to order themselves some food for lunch. Though Hannibal would like to eat his own cooking, this was adequate enough for a weekend.

Hannibal took out his phone to get a few pictures of his little treasure.

"Will stop," Hannibal said gently, wanting to get a picture of Will that wasn't blurred.

Will just giggled and run around making train noises and Hannibal couldn't help but another twitch on his smile at his son's cuteness. When Will came back, he was already making plane noises. What a cute tiny thing.

"Please, show Will." Will said as he lifted his toes to look at the camera.

"Here." Hannibal replied, showing pictures of Will smiling and running around.

"Will." his child pointed. "Yes, that's Will." Hannibal smiled.

After taking a seat on the table, Hannibal let Will watched some Lithuanian children's songs. His child should know about his origins after all. He smiled when he hears Will singing the song. Though he wasn't fluent, it warms his heart to listen to his child's singing.

Since it was a buffet, Hannibal had to go and picked the foods for him and Will. He picked sliced mangoes, strawberry grapes, some other foods for lunch. Once he had them at their table, Will started eating the fruits first. The sliced mangoes was a bit larger than his mouth, but at least it was like jelly so it would be easy to swallow. As they eat Hannibal couldn't help but think that even though his son was thin and small, he was a big eater. It sent him grim thoughts thinking about how his child was starved at the hands of his mother and step father. It made him a rush of anger that he only felt once in his life when he was nothing but a young child.

He shook his head in disgust. This was their getaway from everything right now. Will's well being matters first.

"Yogurt?" Will asked.

Hannibal smiled and placed a yogurt on his son's hands and gave him a spoon. Recently, Will has become addicted to yogurt. It didn't mattered what flavour it was, Will would devour it in a minute. When he was finished, Will went down his chair and went into the buffet table under Hannibal's eye. He took three more yogurt and hugged it tightly on his chest before running towards his father and going back to the table.

He would have to add yogurt in his shopping list.

* * *

After a hearty lunch, Will and Hannibal went to their car and travelled the road.

"Where we going?" Asked Will as he sat on his chair with his stuffed toy in his hands.

"We're going to see the dolphins, Will." Hannibal replied. He had noticed his child's interest in animals, and he knew Will would love it even more to see the animals that he only sees on tv in real life.

"Oh," Will nodded and looked away. Hannibal was surprised that his son didn't asked more questions. It was another thing that bother him. Will seemed to accept everything and Hannibal doesn't know if his son likes that things that he does for him, or was he just staying quiet in fear of being punished?

When they arrived, Hannibal parked in the inner harbor. It was a bit tricky but nothing Hannibal couldn't handle. They immidiately went on the theater to watch the dolphin show that was starting to begin. Luckily, they found seats that was near enough to see the dolphins, but far enough that they won't get splashed by water.

The dolphin started to show some of their talents by flapping around and waving their tales and fins. Everyone was clapping in amazement, and Hannibal was urging Will to respond but throughout the whole show, Will was quiet and reserved as if he was focused on watching the show intently without any emotion. Hannibal thought that his son would go crazy over watching them, but he just sat there without any emotion.

* * *

After the show, Hannibal didn't noticed that Will was sadly waving his hands. When everyone was leaving, Will didn't want to leave their seats.

"Will wants to seem them again." Will stated as he watched the pool filled with dolphins.

"Hmm?" Hannibal raised his eyebrows.

"Let's see them again!" Will urged, wanting to get closer to the animal. That was when Hannibal realize that Will wasn't bored at watching the show, but being focused meant that he was fascinated and curious and was genuinely having a good time.

When they got near Will was staring at the swimming dolphins with intent and after a few minutes and they had to go Hannibal urged Will to say goodbye and just then a dolphin came near them and nodded before going back to the other dolphins.

"The dolphin waved bye-bye daddy, did you see?" Will asked as they walked inside the where the other sea creatures were placed.

"Yes, and now we're going to see the fishes and sharks." Hannibal replied while he was carrying Will. Both he and Will watched in amazement as they started their aquarium tour. He especially loved looking at Will's expression.

"Wooh," Will said in amazement. "Daddy! Let's go o'er there!" Will shouted in excitement, he kept pointing at the stuff that intrested him. Showing everything and anything he sees with his daddy.

At the end, Hannibal was surprised when Will suddenly gave him a tight hug and a giggle before going back on watching the sea animals before him. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair knowing that it was Will's way of saying thank you towards him.

They were at the lobby eating grapes when Will suddenly started running somewhere with Hannibal following him. Then, Will suddenly stopped at a claw machine. He was staring intently at something and Hannibal didn't knew what it was but he was sure he would do everything in his power to get that.

"What do you see Will?" Hannibal asked.

"The doggy is trapped." Will replied as he pointed at the stuffed toy dog that was inside.

"Let's get him then shall we?" Hannibal smiled. He didn't realize it earlier, but getting a toy was harder than he thought. After two tries, he was able to get a toy. Only, not the toy that Will wanted.

"Oh, look we got a dolphin Will." Hannibal replied enthusiastically as he brought the toy out.

"What about the dog?" Will asked sadly.

"Not this?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow, it seemed Will's love for dogs was stronger than any other animals. "Okay, let's do this."

After so many tries, he still couldn't get the toy. He never knew the feeling of being defeated by a machine was so heart aching. He looked at his son with a sad look on his face, Oh he knew that his child would cry quietly when he's not looking and he wouldn't want that.

"Patience, okay Will? We'll save the dog." Hannibal assured him.

"Unnh,." Will nodded and clenched his fists, cheering for his father.

"Okay! Okay." Hannibal said as he placed all of his concentration on one claw machine. After many countless failures, he won't lose this time. Just then, the claw grabbed into the stuffed dog and started to rattle, Hannibal was afraid it would fall down but to his utter amazement, he was able to get the toy.

He grinned widely and grabbed his son and swinged him to the air in triumph. He wasn't normally like this, but after countless tries he managed to get the toy his son wanted. Is this what fatherhood is like?

"Oh, how many credits did we used? It was more expensive than just buying it." He sighed knowing it was cheaper on the souvenir store. He shook his head and smiled at Will's happy face at his new toy. He only realize that this was the first gift that he gave to Will. It was only right that he worked real hard to be able to put that smile on his son's face.

"Let's go back?" Hannibal asked.

"Kay, daddy." and with that, Will grabbed Hannibal's hand while clutching two of his new toys and his raggedy one.

"I'll name dolphin, Finn and doggy, Winston." Will declared.

"That's a lovely name for a pet." Hannibal smiled. Changes were hard, but if Will was by his side, then those changes in his life doesn't seem to matter at all.

TBC

**NEXT EPISODE ON HANNIBAL: SWIMMING, NEW MEMORIES, ANNOYING REPORTER?**


End file.
